Neptunia: The Unofficial Adventures
by Moab menace
Summary: Zach a teenager with a really boring life gets the chance of a lifetime when he gets transported into the world of Neptunia and sets off on and adventure. This will be a OcxNeptune story I do not own neptunia just my Oc
1. Chapter 1

This will be a fairly long story and I'm a new writerpls don't hate that's all enjoy chapter 1

* * *

Zach is a 17 years old he is tall and has dark brown almost black hair. He has what you would call a boring life which consists of going to school and sleeping he lives with his dad. His mom died when he was four and he clings to the lasts few memoriesthat  
he has of her.

Zachs Pov earth 9:40 Am Sunday

Yawns "man I'm so tired I should have slept more" staying up late is a habit I need to break

here we go another day of my boring life I start my day off by starting upcomputer but something seems off

"Huh what's with my computer why is it showing a pixelated screen with a girl on it" the girl has Lilac Colored hair and is wearing a white hoodie and right next to her there's twooptions begin and quit

"Huh what's this begin or quit I guess I click Begin because I have nothing else better to do" as soon as I press begin the screen lights up and a vortex appears and starts sucking me in "Huh WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WHY AM I GETTING SUCK- I-I-N" is  
all

he gets to say before he gets sucked in to the vortex next thing he sees is a black screen "Wait whys everything black" then a crack then 2 then the black space cracks open and he starts free falling in a very colorful environment

"OH SHIT IM FALLLING" then he crash lands in the ground "Ow that hurts wait a sec" he gets up and brushes of his clothes "wait how did I survive that fall I should have di-" he was interrupted by an axe against his back he turns around to see four  
women

which have huge weapons and swimsuit like armor one with blue hair one with white hair one with green hair and one with purple hair "Don't move unless you want to die" says the one with blue I think to myself "what the hell did I get myself into.

size="1" noshade=""

That was the first chapter hope you enjoyed chapter 2coming out very soon


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the CPUs

I sigh "can't we talk about this" the blue haired girl responded with "Who are you and why are you here" I sighed again " I got sucked into a portal and got here" I said but she wasn't buying it and said "guys why don't we kill him he's just a human anyway  
" the girl with the purple hair spooke up "we can't kill him besides histywants to see him"  
Who the heck is histyI say to myself the other girls talk for a minute and the sigh and say "fine"  
The girl with purple hair approached me and "what is your name" she said "Zach" I responded then the girl glows when it fades she the girl i saw on my computer this can't be real lilac hair two dpad like hair clips a whitehoddie with a N in the  
middle I'm in awe to make it wore she says "nice to meet ya Zach" I respond with "who are you" I'm Neptune the main character of this fanfic and the goddess of planptune" did she just break the fourth wall "um nice to meet you I guess" I extend my  
hand for a handshake she takes it with glee "yup you bet...oh I forgot you need to come with me to see histy" Histy?" I said 

* * *

The city of planptune 2:00 PM

Zach follows Neptune in awe looking at all the futuristic buildings Neptune simply giggled "surprised " she said "of course this looks nothing like my dimension " he said in awe then Neptune grabs his hand and pulls him towards a huge tower "come  
on we don't got all day" she said  
"He-...wait a sec" I says but she doesn't seem to listen at all. 

* * *

The planptune basilicom 2:35 pm

"What is this place" I say looking up she laughs  
"This is were the CPUs crash it's called the basilicom" basilicom huh I say to myself she kicks open the door "Histy I'm home and I brought my dimension traveling buddy with me" when did I become your buddy Neptune then a person floating on a book appeared  
around the Corner  
"I never expected to see a fairy" I say looking at histy " i am the oracle of planptune I am histoire"  
" nice to meet you histoire"she shakes my hand  
" I assume you have no idea where you are right" wow spot on perdiction "yup I'm totally clueless" I say "well allow me to explain we are in gameindustry the home of the four land masses planptune leanbox lastation and lowee were are currently  
in planptune ruled by Neptune who happens to be a slacker" really I should have guessed "aww come one histy cut me some slack" wow " you looked like the lazy kind" I say  
"Nepu you turned Zach against me already histy" I wasn't with you to begin with Neptune "this wouldn't be such a problem if you just did your work Neptune" yea really " but work is boring I'd rather nap or play video games " wow Neptune that's just sad  
" really that's all you want to do" I say "anyways Zach you've been summoned here to help Neptune raise her shares" what really "how do I do that " Isay " start by helping Neptune do quests" what is this some kind of rpg  
" Ok I don't mind" I say "yay Zach will help us that will make thing twice as easy" Neptune cheers  
"NO time for your nonsense Neptune head to the guild immediately" she burst like a bubble " Ok ok fine come on Zach " I just felt like getting back to my life so I sigh "okay" 

* * *

Planptune guild 3:20

"This is the guild "I say "yup this is the place" Neptune cheered we walk in and go to the quest board " let's pick something easy since your new" Neptune says as she picks a quest that say slay 5 Doogos " what kind a quest is this" I say  
"it's a hunt quest so basically you hunt down the bad monsters" fuck this is like a rpg I sigh "okay let's go" 

* * *

Virtua forest 4:00  
The first thing I see is a blue slime with dog ears "This is a doogo " i say a little surprised "there wierd little monster that the author likes to put in" really breaking the fourth wall again  
 **Author: Shut Up Neptune I do not like doogos:**

 **"** yes you do why else would we be here" she said **Author: just shut it Neptune and let me write my story " okay okay you don't have to be a party pooper"** Neptune said the doogos walked up to us "well here goes ready Zach" she said as she pulled  
a katana out of nowhere I do the same thing then a katana like sword with engravings appeared in front of me " holy shit I have a sword" I say surprised Neptune seemed surprised too " wowie nice sword Zach" thanks I say in my head back in planptune  
histy knew what that sword meant it meant that Zach was choose by the oracles to be the hero to save the four nations from danger

* * *

hey guys here's chapter 2 I know the pace is a little slow but I promise it will speed up soon I want to take it slow so the later parts are the best chapter 3 will probably be out tomorrow so be ready and thanks for reading 


End file.
